The subject matter disclosed herein relates to foundation fieldbus process alarms and device alerts, and more specifically, to providing these alarms and alerts through the Object Linking and Embedding for Process Control Alarm and Event (OPC AE) protocol.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for alarm and alert monitoring and interaction capabilities for various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. However, the monitoring and interaction capabilities are often times controlled by distributed control systems provided by a variety of manufacturers. Accordingly, presenting these monitoring and interaction capabilities may be complex, costly, and time consuming.